


Reminders

by LandlessBud



Series: Soccer Dad AU [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pregnancy, Surprise! - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, it's back, it's been five months oops, soccer dads au, somehow i managed to write a fic with absolutely no javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandlessBud/pseuds/LandlessBud
Summary: Tony and Scott attend Evan and Gio's soccer game, where they are greeted with an odd yet familiar blast from the past.





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivypuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypuppy/gifts), [PenzyRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenzyRome/gifts), [davey_gaycobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davey_gaycobs/gifts).



_ TWEET! _

“Damn, look at Evan and Gio go!” Sarah shouted to Tony and Scott Higgins-Conlon over the cheers. “You guys turned out some incredible kids. How many goals are they at now?”

“Language! Don’t let your little one hear that!” Tony responded, gesturing towards Sarah.

She rolled her eyes. “The baby can’t hear yet, Tony. You should know that.”

“And  _ who _ had the potty mouth when pregnant with the twins?” Scott added.

“Shut up,” Tony grumbled, leaning back into Scott.

“Evan’s scored three goals so far this game and this was Gio’s second, I think,” Scott answered politely.

“That’s so exciting! It must be weird for them to play without Steven, though,” Sarah said.

“Yeah, but it’s nice for them to get their turn as stars, too,” replied Tony. “In fact—”

_ TWEET! _ Smalls, who had returned to referee this game, blew the whistle for kickoff. Scott and Sarah let themselves be absorbed in the play for a while, watching Evan and Gio deftly pass the ball back and forth throughout the midfield. The opposing team’s goalie caught Gio’s shot, then punted it halfway down the field to his offense. Billy saved the day yet again and dove for the other team’s shot, keeping the Strikers’ 5-0 lead.

Tony, in the meantime, was beginning to feel a little strange. He leaned over onto Scott’s shoulder (a difficult task in lawn chairs), hoping that that would deal with the wooziness, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly, his stomach lurched. “Hey, Spotty…” he groaned to Scott.

“Yeah, Racer?”

“My stomach doesn’t feel so good,” he whined.

“Aww, babe, that’s so sweet,” Scott grinned. “You’re still nervous around me!”

Tony frowned. “No, not like that—” he began, then vomited his breakfast onto Scott’s lap.

“Oh. Well then. Let’s get you home,” Scott said, quietly asking Sarah to take care of Evan, Gio, and Giulia, his and Tony’s 13 year old daughter who had tagged along to the game, after the game. He carefully wiped off his lap a little, then walked Tony over to the car.

The drive home was silent. Scott was clearly thinking about something, and Tony stared out the window to avoid embarrassing himself any more than he already had. When they got home, Scott nearly carried Tony up the stairs to their living room from their garage before Tony reassured him that yes, he was fine and no, he didn’t need help going up some stairs but holy shit Spotty you should shower you smell nasty. Scott relented and sped into the house, not wanting to leave Tony alone for longer than he absolutely had to.

Freshly cleaned, Scott returned downstairs to find Tony zoned out on the couch. “Hey, Racer,” he whispered, poking at Tony’s shoulder. “Can I get you anything?”

Tony snapped up. “I thought you’d never ask! I’m so fucking hungry now. Can you get me a hot dog wrapped in fruit roll ups and some of those leftover mashed potatoes…. Oh! And mix the mashed potatoes with Sprite!” He sighed in almost orgasmic bliss at the thought of this meal.

“O...kay…” Scott replied. “I’ll just… check the fridge.” Wheels started turning in his head. Something was off. Scott knew he knew what it was, but he couldn’t quite remember it. It seemed like it had been a while since something like this had happened…

After attempting not to vomit over Tony’s far-from-delectable food choices, Scott finally gave him the plate loaded with runny, carbonated mashed potatoes and the strangely textured hot dog. 

Something clicked in Scott’s mind as Tony shoved half of the hot dog down his throat.

“I’m gonna grab something real quick, okay, Racer?” Scott said, edging his way down the hallway towards their bedroom. Tony nodded in assent, then resumed his attack on the hot dog. Scott turned and ran to their bathroom, searching through the cupboard under the sink until he found what he was looking for. “God, it’s been so long since we needed one of these. Sure hope it works,” he murmured to himself, hiding the little white stick behind his back as he returned to the living room.

Tony’s mashed potatoes were halfway gone by the time Scott got back. “Hey, come sit,” Tony said through a mouthful of potatoes, gesturing to the empty space beside him on the couch. Scott obliged, and he sat quietly while Tony shoveled the rest of the potatoes in his mouth. Tony stretched and let out a rancid burp.

“Dude! That’s nasty!” Scott yelped.

“You  _ didn’t _ marry me for my burping abilities?” Tony gasped in false surprise.

Scott couldn’t help but laugh.

“Seriously, bro. What’s up? I know you’ve got something behind your back,” Tony said, switching to complete seriousness.

Scott scratched his head with his hand, forgetting about what he held in it. “Oh… uh…”

Tony’s eyes widened, recognizing the object. “Is that…. Oh. That makes… well… a lot of sense, actually. I’ll… uh… I’ll go take it now?” he stuttered, then plucked the stick from Scott’s hand and rushed towards the bathroom.

Scott texted Sarah while Tony was gone to check that the kids were okay. Sarah replied that they were, but the suspicious number of smiley faces in the text had him slightly concerned. He shrugged. He couldn’t do anything about it now. What was going on with Tony was far more important right now.

After about ten minutes, Tony impassively emerged from the bathroom. Scott was ready to jump out of his seat and beg Tony for news, but he quieted his nerves so that Tony could do the talking.

“Hey… so I’ve got good news and bad news,” Tony said, looking Scott directly in the eyes. “Whaddya wanna hear first?”

Scott froze. He wasn’t sure how he was going to take this. If he took the good news first, who knew what the bad news would do to him. But, if he took the bad news first, the good news might look better by comparison. His brain was running at a mile a minute. “Uh… bad news.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled gently, trying to reduce Scott’s fear. “Bad news: you’re going to have to put up with me being an asshole to you for the next nine months.”

Scott’s brain short circuited. “I— you—  _ what? _ ”

“Want the good news now?” Tony asked.

“You— oh— yes, of course.” Scott couldn’t function.

“We’re having another kid.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. I thought— maybe— but I didn’t think it through— you’re pregnant— we’re going to be dads again— holy motherfucking shit I love you Race.” Scott picked up Tony by the midsection and swung him around the room.

“First off, no mothers here, Spotty boy. Secondly, remember how I literally just threw up earlier and you know how bad it gets for me when I’m pregnant so you might want to—” Scott put Tony down and pulled him into a warm kiss. “That’s more like it,” Tony said when they pulled apart, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Scott started to panic a bit. “Do you need anything? I can get you some ginger tea. I’ll go buy a lot of pickles right now I know you’ll want them later—”

“Calm down, Spotty Dog,” Race laughed. “Since we still have some time before Sarah and Kath beg us to take our other kids back, let’s go remember how this one got here.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops it's your favorite inconsistent fic author landlessbud back with part 4 of the soccer dads au! i've missed this fic and i'm so glad i've gotten back to it. hope you enjoyed this! also friendly reminder that race is trans in this au in case you missed the other parts!  
> also creds to @davey_gaycobs on ao3 for the name of the soccer team!


End file.
